


【万圣节贺文】不给糖，就捣蛋

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [24]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Raul X Guti无差，卡配罗写的时候只记得是万圣节，不记得是何塞生日了(。)我有罪。
Relationships: Kaká/Cristiano Ronaldo, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 2





	【万圣节贺文】不给糖，就捣蛋

小狼崽Jose Guti喜欢万圣节，因为在那天孩子们会把自己打扮成各种小怪物，双明正大地向大人们讨要糖果。这时Guti就不用收起自己的尾巴和耳朵，他可以混在孩子们中间，把口袋装的满满的。

没人会认出来他是一只真正的狼人，啊不，是狼崽——他还没成年呢。

"你就那么喜欢人类吗？"吸血鬼Cris板着脸问道。他的年纪甚至比Guti还小呢，装起样来倒是一套一套的。

"当然了，Cris，你不喜欢他们吗？"

把头发抹得油光发亮的Cris露出嫌弃的神情，表示自己不知道人类有什么好。不过即使是这样，也没能打消Guti盘算着在万圣节收集糖果的想法。

于是万圣节的傍晚，Guti穿上了他最爱的镶着金边的紫色斗篷，把一头漂亮金发梳得整整齐齐。特意带了一个大口袋，蹦蹦跳跳地就出了家门。

小狼崽平时都毛毛躁躁的，这次也是没有任何犹豫和挑选，兴冲冲地就敲开了一家人的大门。

屋子的主人不知道在干什么，磨蹭了好一会才来开门。Guti扬起脸看着他，嚷嚷道："不给糖，就捣蛋！"

棕色头发的男人挠了挠鼻尖，他有一双修长的手："你是第十四个来敲门的，我已经没有糖果啦。如果你可以等我一会的话，我去厨房拿些饼干给你？"

Guti答应了，毫不客气地进了这个人的客厅，然后发现了一张熟悉面孔。

"Cris？？你怎么在这？？"

吃的满嘴都是奶油的吸血鬼从大蛋糕里抬起头来，扑过去捂住Guti的嘴巴。他的手上也沾着奶油，蹭了Guti一脸。

"嘘——"他紧张兮兮地望着Kaka的背影："我骗他说我是走丢的小孩，你得装不认识我！"

Guti使劲把他的手扒开，压低了声音："你怎么跑到人类家里来，还吃他的蛋糕？"

"你不也问他要饼干吗？"

"可是你说你讨厌人类的。"

Cris讪讪地辩解："Kaka不一样......"

这个几百岁的小吸血鬼微微红了脸，也不知道是尴尬还是不太好意思了，但是他实在是恨不得赖在Kaka的家里，哪怕没有蛋糕也行。

Guti眨眨眼睛，刚准备说什么，就听见Kaka的脚步声。他将Cris推开，装作无事发生的样子站到了门口。

Kaka俯身微笑着把饼干放进他的大口袋里。男人的头发微微有些卷，Guti一直对卷基因很好奇，可惜Cris从来不肯让他摸一摸自己的小卷毛。

"别想糟蹋我的发型！"Cris总是这么说。

Guti仿佛看到了难寻的机会，伸手轻轻地拽了拽Kaka的一小缕头发，动作非常隐蔽，以至于当事人并没有察觉到。

只有Cris在背后捕捉到了这个瞬间，他简直想当场咬死Guti，可又不能让Kaka发现他的身份，不然他搞不好会冲自己丢大蒜——虽然"大蒜能杀死吸血鬼"纯属以讹传讹，但是Cris那过于灵敏的嗅觉确实忍不了大蒜。于是他不得不堵气似的切了一大块蛋糕塞进嘴里，发誓回去一定要和Guti打一架。

小狼崽Jose Guti不太满意地离开了Kaka的家，虽然他有了美味的饼干，可是他更喜欢糖果啊！所以他迫不及待地敲开了隔壁一栋独墅的门。

然后一个头发更卷的年轻男人出现在眼前，Guti的眼睛刷地就亮了。

"不给糖，就捣蛋！"

少年稚嫩的嗓音响起来，像个充满活力的小喇叭。Raul冲他笑了一下，转身拿来一个南瓜形的篮子，里面装着许多五颜六色的糖果。

"这是我家糖果店里卖的，"他的声音很温柔："都给你吧？"

Guti没有任何礼貌性拒绝的意思，立刻打开了自己的口袋，一双蓝色的眼睛盯着那篮糖果，偷偷地咽了下口水。

将糖果全部倒给他的Raul看见了他毛茸茸的耳朵，鬼使神差的，竟然抬手摸了上去。

天地良心，他只是想揉揉这个漂亮小孩的脑袋，结果那对温热的耳朵在他手心动了动，嗯....触感挺真实的... ...

"你——"Raul的尖叫声卡在了喉咙里，他意识到这个孩子是个真正的狼人。

Guti也傻了，他第一次被人类摸了耳朵，而且很显然，他被识破了。都怪自己沉迷糖果没有注意到Raul的动作！！

"我，我.... "

一想到今年万圣节就这么提前结束了，小狼崽像是要哭出来似的，脸涨得通红，争辩的话，解释的话，全都忘得一干二净，最后慌慌张张收了口袋跑走了。

Raul愣在门口，脚边的地上还洒着一些漏出来的糖果。

Guti在逃回家的途中，瞥见Kaka家的灯还亮着，估计Cris真赖在那不走呢。他在心里哀嚎了一声，羡慕吸血鬼，只要不龇牙咧嘴，人类就很难认出他们。而自己却要时刻注意藏住耳朵和尾巴，太不公平了。

这么想着，他气愤地从口袋里掏出了一把饼干和糖果，从中选了一颗蓝白色包装纸的糖，丢进了嘴里。霎时间一股甜味蔓在口腔中，冲淡了他心里那点小脾气。这颗糖居然还是夹心的，刚咬开便淌出浓浓的果酱，酸酸甜甜的，比Guti吃过的任何一种糖果都要好吃。

他数了数自己还剩多少糖果，然后后悔刚才跑的太着急了，洒掉了好多。

"这么点根本不够吃嘛....."Guti嘟囔着，回想起刚刚Raul似乎并没有吓到拿起扫把将他赶走。

于是这个万圣节的晚上，Raul又一次打开了家门。他的作息规律的不像一个西班牙人，更不喜欢通宵开派对，此时早已准备休息。

Guti戴着斗篷上宽大的帽子，依旧像个喇叭："不给糖，就，就捣蛋！"

穿着狐狸卡通睡衣的Raul犯难了："可是，刚刚已经给过你糖了呀？"

废话，我当然记得——我又不是金鱼。Guti想着，然后刷得摘下了自己的帽子，露出了乱七八糟的金发和耳朵。

"那允许你摸一下耳朵，再给一次糖果！"

后来Raul才相信隔壁邻居Kaka的话："不管是狼人还是吸血鬼，小时候都很可爱的。"

"你怎么知道的？"

Kaka说这是秘密，不肯回答他。


End file.
